Various means have been used in the prior art to dispense munitions from low-flying, slow-moving aircraft. One of the problems encountered with prior art devices, such as those utilizing mechanically actuated gravity drop racks, has been the limited area of munition dispersion. Another problem with prior art aircraft dispensing devices has been that they were not easily jettisonable in case of in-flight emergency.
An additional problem encountered with prior art aircraft munition dispensers has been that they frequently malfunctioned while being handled or transported and thereby endangered friendly personnel.